Be Still, My Shoe
by Madelines
Summary: Just a silly one shot for Rayella. While Stella waits for her friends at Dante's, she sees another side of Ray...


Author's Note: Ok, so here is a quick one-shot for the pairing of Ray/Stella. I just can't get this goofy title out of my head, so I decided to turn it into a one-shot. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.

Stella Yamada sighed, rolling her eyes as she slumped into her booth at Dante's Pizza. Her friends were supposed to meet her at their regular hang-out, but all five of them were running late. She picked at the cheese on her pizza, for some reason she felt like she had no appetite. As she stared glumly at the neon clock on the wall, declaring the time 4:07, she sighed again. Stella didn't know _why _she was in a rotten mood, she just felt like she was in a bit of a rotten mood. She closed her eyes for awhile, resting her head back in the booth. She kept her eyes closed, her ears perking up a bit as she caught the strains of someone getting up on the booth.

Dante's voice boomed up on the stage. "Ok, kiddos, tonight we have a rare treat. Back to the Pizza Stage for the first time in several months, welcome Ray Beech of Mudslide Crush."

Stella's eyes popped open in shock as she turned her head towards the stage. It was Ray on the stage, minus the band. He had an acoustic guitar strapped on is shoulder, and he was sitting on a stool. He had a cool, calm look in his dark blue eyes. He was wearing a plaid shirt and faded jeans. Stella couldn't believe her eyes. _Was that really Ray, resident jerk and jock of Mesa High? _Ray had a serene look on his handsome, tanned face as he smiled into the microphone.

He grinned into the microphone, "Hey crowd, tonight, I'm bringing it back to the basics. This is Ray Beech, stripped down. Hope you enjoy." Stella felt something rise in the pit of her stomach, something indefinable and uncomfortable. He looked so….normal, almost ….Stella couldn't even bring herself to say it out loud, _nice. _

Ray then started strumming on his guitar, an easy tune flowing out. Ray sang, naturally and without the regular arrogant tone of his usual songs.

_I wish I could show you _

_The effect you have on me_

_I want to show you_

_So Much_

_I wish you could see _

_How daisies grow_

_How looks turn to life_

_How the sun sets _

_The world on fire_

_I wish I could know you_

_So Much_

_Wonder what tomorrow brings?_

_Well, girl, I just want now_

_To show you_

_So Much _

_Day dreams are never real_

_But I want to know you_

_So Much_

As Ray repeating the words, Stella found herself leaning forward instinctively, fascinated by the sight of Ray's voice singing so gently and earnestly. _His voice was soo…._Stella's mind raced…._nice. _Ray then brought the song to a more steady tempo, and Stella found herself forgetting that it was Ray, and just found herself lost in the song. She put her hands in chin, unable to take her eyes off of him

As Ray finished the song, several girls squealed when he smiled at them. He got off the stool and propped his guitar back on the stand. "Thank you folks. See ya next time." Ray then walked down the stage, and Stella's eyes widened in alarm as he neared her, grinning.

As Ray reached her, he crossed his arms over his chest. Stella stared up at him, unable to think of anything to say. This was a very rare occurrence. "Enjoying the view, Yamada?"

Stella gripped the table. Her eyes narrowed. "Whatever, Ray. If you would move, I might enjoy it."

Ray smirked at her, leaning closer, down into her face. His hot breath fanned her face, and Stella froze. "Just admit it, Stella, you enjoy Ray Beech…stripped."

Stella's face turned to disgust at his innuendo. "Whatever, Ray, get outta my face. I did NOT enjoy your song."

Ray then leaned back, still grinning. "Ok, Yamada. Whatever. But your foot betrays you." He then turned, leaving Stella confused.

Stella's heart thudded, beating, and then she looked down at her foot. Her foot was tapping up and down, still moving in rhythm to the gentle song that Ray had finished several minutes ago…..Stella cursed herself…._Be still, my shoe…_

Author's Note: Ok, this wasn't the greatest, but it's there….LOL


End file.
